Just a dream?
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but he has not the courage to tell her. One night he has a dream about her. But is this dream just a dream? H/Hr. I hope my English is somewhat understandable.


The sun had sunk behind the hills and the night fell over Hogwarts. Although the day had started out so nice it was raining. But it was not surprising, because after all it was April. The rain drummed against the window. In the Gryffindor common room the light was still on. The fire in the fireplace was nearly burned down. It threw its dim light eerie shadows on the walls.

Despite this late hour there were still students in the common room trying to work on their homework. Time passed, while one after another went to bed, until finally, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the only ones who sat before the fireplace. Of course, Harry had finished his work. But now he read in a book that Dumbledore had given him. It was full of helpful spells and curses that would certainly help him in what would inevitably come. But his concentration was strongly affected by a certain person. And that person was sitting just two chairs away from him. Was it his imagination or Hermione cast him a furtive glance over again? But whenever he was looking at her, she bent over her book. No, he had only imagined.

Harry knew for some time that he loved everything about this girl. Again and again he had to think of her. But what should he do? Should he go to her and tell her? What sounded so simple was not so easy in Hermione's presence. Whenever she gave him a smile or even looked at him, he felt nervous. He knew he would not destroy their friendship. Maybe she waited that he would make the first move. If he would just be brave enough to tell her frankly that he loved her? But what if he made things worse in this way?

He was tired and burned his eyes. Perhaps he should read some other time. The fire was warm and pleasant. The logs in the fire took on strange forms. Soon it seemed like a lizard. Like an ardent bird's head. Like a human face. This turned into a grotesque grimace in the next moment. Outside, the rain drummed against the window panes. Here in the soft chair, he felt comfortable and he was sleepy. The book slowly slipped from his fingers. His head fell back. Again and again he fell asleep briefly, but woke up again at the slightest noise. In this state between sleep and waking visions rose up from his subconscious. Only briefly, like a fish jumping out of the water and falls back again. Harry tried to capture these visions. But it was in vain. Eventually, he did not bother anymore to distinguish between dream and reality. The sound of raindrops beating against the window panes and crackling fires became one with his fantasy images.

Harry opened his eyes. He was in a large room. At least he believes it, if there was a ceiling or walls, he could not see them. Everything was black and dark. But it was not cold here but pleasantly warm. As if he would sit on a warm fireplace. He sat in a comfortable red chair. It felt good. Around the chair was a circle of eight large candelabras. The candle light illuminated his surroundings a little. But he could see nothing as blackness around them. He also noted that he was wearing almost nothing. Only his boxer shorts, that was all. He rose slowly from his chair and his bare feet touched a cold stone floor. Where was he?

Suddenly he heard something. A clack. What was that? Whatever it was, it grew louder and came nearer. It echoed off the walls hidden in the deep black. Someone or something was moving toward him. What was that clicking sound? Then, as he looked, from where the rattling came, he saw a person by the glow of the candles. A person with long hair. Then he realized that her hair was brown. She seemed very familiar. She wore a long red cloak. Then he realized what had caused this clacking. It had been her high-heeled shoes, which had caused this noise on the stone floor. He could see how she slowly moved toward him. Again and again he could see her bare legs under the cloak. When she had reached the circle with the candles, he knew who stood before him and smiled at him. It was Hermione. What was going on here?

„Hermione.", he gasped, staring at her. „What are you doing here? Where are we?"

„But, Harry.", she said with a strangely seductive voice. „How should I know? It's your dream, not mine."

With these words she pulled the cloak from her shoulders. Rustling the red cloth fell to the ground. Harry tore his eyes frightened, because unlike him, Hermione was wearing nothing at all. Only their high-heeled shoes. Otherwise, she stood in front of him in all her naked glory. Harry could not keep his eyes off her. Her flawless skin, her long slender legs, her large shapely breasts, her beautiful curved lips, her gleaming eyes. In the glow of candlelight her soft skin and her curves looked even more tempting. Was this a dream? Was it real? She was so beautiful. More beautiful than he had imagined.

Then Hermione walked into the circle and moved steadily toward Harry. He stepped back and bumped into the chair. The next moment he felt her lips on his. Only after several seconds he began to realize that Hermione actually kissed him. She had wrapped her arms around him and held him. He felt her bare skin on his. Her fingers slid through his hair. He gave himself up to the feeling which she aroused in him. He was unable to defend himself. He returned her kiss. A firework of emotions had flared up in Harry and pushed its way through his body. Panting, she broke the kiss. He looked at Hermione's face. Her eyes sparkled with desire. She looked into his eyes and smiled dangerously. She gave him the impression of a very hungry predator.

Before he could react, she pushed him gently into the chair. Then she sat on his lap and gently stroked over his chest, over his muscles. Then she kissed him again and wandered from his lips to his neck, down to his shoulder deeper and covered him with hot kisses. Her brown hair stroked over his bare skin and tickling him gently. He moaned in agony. She stood up and smiled at him seductively as she ran her hands gently on his thighs.

Hermione straddled his legs and knelt before him. Her right hand slid over his boxer shorts and massaged him, as he had never experienced before. What she did there was simply breathtaking. Now she ran her right hand gently over the waistband of his boxer shorts. Then she slipped under the fabric. Harry gasped as she stroked his cock and massaged him. In her actions Hermione looked up at him.

„Do you like it what I do with you?", Hermione asked.

Harry was only able to nod. Carefully, she slipped his boxer shorts from his body. She threw away his last piece of clothing. Harry watched her as she took his penis in her hand. Slowly and gently she ran her right hand up and down his stiff member. He moaned. This feeling was just beautiful. But then he suddenly realized what they did here.

„Hermione.", He said weakly. „We should not ..."  
>„Calm down, Harry. Just relax."<br>„But I ..."  
>„Just let it happen, Harry. Enjoy it. It´s your dream."<p>

He nodded, let his head sink back and closed his eyes. Hermione was one of his best friends. They should not do that. But actually she was right. It was just a dream. Why should he not enjoy it? And Hermione would never know what he had dreamed. So why not just enjoy this dream? If he could not be together with Hermione in reality, he would at least be united with her in his dream.

„Wow. You are so big, Harry."

He groaned as he unexpectedly felt the warmth of her mouth. Hermione had taken his stiff member deep into her mouth. The part that she could not compete with her mouth she massaged it with her left hand. Harry groaned out loud. Hermione moved her head up and down. He simply enjoyed the feeling of her wet mouth around his penis. Soon he could no longer stand it anymore and clung tightly to the armrests of the chair. With a smacking sound his penis slipped out of her mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that she took his penis between her breasts. First, gently and slowly, then faster and enthusiastic, she rubbed his penis against her breasts. She gasped as she massaged his penis with her big breasts.

„Do you like it, Harry? Do you like it how I spoil you?"

„Y…yes…", he moaned.

Harry thought he would explode. He was so close. Hermione spoiled him again with her mouth. She became quicker and managed to completely take in his penis. Then finally he groaned loud, and he came in Hermione's mouth. He was breathing hard. Hermione swallowed everything and licked his cock clean before she licked her lips and smiled at him.  
>„Hermione. You are just amazing."<p>

„I know."

Harry thought that everything was now over. But he was wrong. Hermione was still not finished with him. They had just began. She leaned forward again and gave him a blowjob. He watched her as she took his manhood with her mouth. It did not take long. She stood up and sat astride at him, so that she could see him. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck, before he came to her large breasts. They were big, soft and beautiful. At first he did not dare to touch them.

„You can touch them.", she whispered. „Come on. Touch them. Massage them. Make me feel good." He gently took her breasts in his hands and began to gently massage. He first took her left breast to his mouth and let his tongue slide over them. „Yes, that's it.", she moaned. „Keep going!"

Now it was her turn to indulge in the feeling of pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. And when Harry turned to her nipple, she drew a sharp breath and pressed him closer to her. Now, Harry turned to her right breast. She let her head fall back. Encouraged by their sounds he grew bolder. He smiled to himself. Still, he stroked her body with his hands. This seemed to make her pretty hot. He gently stroked her soft skin and she gasped. She let his cock slide into her and then she began to ride him.

„Oh God. That´s so good. It feels so amazing."

Harry could not think straight. He felt only Hermione's movements that made him crazy. She pressed her breasts into his face. Hermione moaned his name. She rode him for a while and was getting faster. Harry groaned louder and louder. She moaned even louder, then she screamed. Apparently she had come to her orgasm. She gasped as she looked at him with sparkling eyes. He had not come yet.

„Come, Harry. Take me. Don´t hold back. Take me and show me that you are a man."

Hermione suddenly rose and turned her back to him so that he could not see her face. She sat back down on him and Harry encircled her with his arms. He grabbed her breasts, which he now massaged and kneaded. He could not see that they had closed their eyes and completely devoted herself to the pleasures. He still could not quite believe what this girl was doing with him. She seemed insatiable.

„Yes!", Hermione screamed. „Take me!"

After a while they changed the position.

She turned around, so she stood with her back to him. Then she leaned forward and leaned on the armrest of the chair. Harry walked up behind her and stroked over her ass. His hands were holding her hip. Then, gently and softly, he penetrated her. Then faster and harder. Hermione moaned and let him fuck her. He pushed harder and harder into her. For a while this went on until she got her third orgasm and moaned loudly.

„Hermione. I´m…"

„It´s ok, Harry. Come inside me! Please, come inside me!"

Harry pushed deeper into it and Hermione squirmed moaning beneath him. Slowly, he increased the tempo. She no longer moaned, she screamed. He gently stroked her back. Harry felt that he would come soon. Harry pushed violently into her and Hermione squirming in her orgasm. Harry came into her and moaned loudly. They fell exhausted into the chair and gasped. They embraced and kissed each other tenderly.

„Wow. You are just unbelievable, Harry.", she gasped.

„I know.", he said smiling

Harry encircled her with his arms and kissed her. She returned his kisses and caresses. For him, it felt absolutely wonderful, Hermione in his arms. The girl whom he loved so much. He felt wonderful.

Harry woke up from sleep. With bleary eyes, he looked around. Where was he? Then he remembered. He must have fallen asleep in front of the fireplace in the common room. The fire was extinguished, and it soon became light outside. The book, what he had read, was opened at his feet. No one but he was in the common room. Slowly, he let himself sink back into his chair, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

So it was just a dream. But a beautiful dream. He and Hermione together. But why does he suddenly dreamed such things? He had never dreamed anything like this before. Especially not a dream, in which Hermione had given herself to him. As he quietly went on his way to the dormitory, he kept thinking about the dream. What Hermione had done with him in this dream just did not go out of his head. He blushed and smiled as he remembered what they had done together.

Even later, when he and his friends went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he thought about his dream. For one crazy moment he wanted to tell Ron about his dream, but then he did not. He was also very happy that Hermione hadn´t mastered Legilimency. The way how he had dreamed about her, she should rather not see. But he still had the suspicion that she knew exactly what for a crazy dream he'd had. When they went to their first lesson, she gave him a look he could not interpret. Her smile made him at least doubtful whether it really was just a dream.


End file.
